Cαfé, gαtos y chocolαte
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Ella aplaudió y gritó emocionada y divertida por todo eso. ¡Quién lo iba a decir, que con sus dedos de brocha y el rostro de Sasuke como lienzo, el resultado lograría cumplir sus expectativas! — ¡Estás tan adorable! ¡maulla para mí, Sasuke-kun! ¡maulla para mami!


_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**C****αfé, g********α**tos y chocol******α**te

Cuando Sasuke despertó encontró vacío el lugar junto a él. Palpó la superficie blanca del colchón, y advirtió que ésta se encontraba fría. Con un gruñido, se incorporó zafándose de las gruesas sábanas que lo protegían del frío invernal que afuera azotaba. En medio de la labor de vestirse, registró una alteración en el aire. Un olor tostado inundó sus sentidos, e inmediatamente siguió el rastró hasta la cocina.

Allí se encontraba Sakura, con las manos entorno a una taza blanca humeante cercana a su boca. Su cuerpo apoyado contra la encimera le permitía tener una visión del exterior de la ventana, punto donde ella tenía la mirada fija. Frunció ligeramente los labios y sopló en el interior de la taza antes de sorber. Luego, ella hizo ademán de querer extender el brazo hacia la mesa para alcanzar algo y entonces lo descubrió.

— Anda, ¿cuánto llevas ahí? —preguntó la muchacha. El azabache se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa, cruzado de brazos—, está bien, no respondas.

Él resopló.

— Me acabo de levantar —respondió finalmente con desgana. Ella cogió otra taza de café que desprendía un olor más fuerte al de ella y se la acercó, dejándola delante de él.

— Ten, está recién hecho. Seguro que tienes frío, por la noche ha habido una tormenta y la calle está completamente nevada —explicó. Sasuke aceptó la taza y se cercioró de que el contenido de ésta fuese de su preferencia; café amargo. Sólo entonces sorbió con cuidado de no quemarse la lengua.

— Entonces era eso que tanto mirabas —comentó una vez alejó la jícara.

— Sip. Estaba pensando,... ¿qué tal si más tarde salimos y hacemos un muñeco de nieve, eh? —expuso con emoción ella, elevando sus ojos brillantes hacia él. La expresión estoica de Sasuke sufrió una pequeña deformación cuando procesó aquello e hizo una mueca.

— Espero que estés bromeando —masculló.

Sakura frunció el ceño y dejando la taza sobre la repisa se cruzó de brazos.

— Por supuesto que no. Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo divertido juntos excepto misiones y retozar en la cama como conejos todo el día. Además, ¡es muy poco común que nieve en Konoha, tenemos que aprovechar la ocasión!

Sasuke arqueó las cejas y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con retozar como conejos todo el día?

La pelirosa dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y arrastró una silla para sentarse a su lado. Él volvió a beber del café y ella se dedicó a contemplarlo con algo de molestia; ¿por qué tenía que ser tan... _así_ siempre? le habría hecho mucha ilusión compartir una actividad de ese tipo con él, pero como siempre, se le pasaba por alto que el huraño de su novio ni se pensaría hacer algo así. Mucho menos con ella.

Hizo un puchero y picó con su índice el duro brazo de él.

— Vamos, por favor... — suplicó—, hagamos algo divertido hoy.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Esa estupidez te parece divertida? si hablamos de esos ideales puedo proponerte un arduo entrenamiento, que, a la vez que aprovechamos el tiempo libre entramos en calor rápidamente —Sakura no pudo deducir si él estaba hablando en broma o no, pero entornó los ojos y bufó.

— Oh, por favor. No sé que clase de concepto tienes de esa palabra, pero creo intuir que tú no has pasado un buen rato de risas desde hace un laaaargo tiempo —dijo, alargando la primera vocal del ''largo''. Resignada al silencio del otro, decidió inclinarse por la segunda alternativa—. además, podría recompensarte maravillosamente —eso atrajo la atención de él inmediatamente, que clavó sus ojos ónix repentinamente impregnados de interés y un atisbo de lujuria—, siempre y cuando, claro, que cumplas con la primera condición del trato; ¡un rato divertido! ¿eh, qué me dices ahora?

No se esperó en absoluto que él apartase la mirada y volviese a beber café, permaneciendo en silencio las siguientes líneas. La pelirosa comenzó a desesperarse. Si ese plan fallaba, ¿existiría otro que pudiese funcionar en él?

— ¡Omgf! está bien, tú ganas, nos quedaremos en casa —concluyó abatida. El azabache emitió un bajo ''Hn'' satisfecho acompañado de una sonrisa ladeada. Ella tenía que dejarlo pasar. Sasuke era un ser humano condenado a la miseria total por la sencilla razón de que muy pocas veces, por no decir nulas, reía. Infló una mejilla y apoyó su mejilla en la palma, mientras lo examinaba silenciosamente.

Un maullido interrumpió en la cocina. Sakura llevó sus ojos hasta la puerta y sonrió al encontrarse con un bonito minino de abundante pelo blanco que se desperezaba. El gato caminó perezosamente hasta las piernas de ella y se restregó allí, alternando ente la pierna derecha y la izquierda, pasando por el hueco de ellas. Sakura reprimió una risa al sentir el familiar cosquilleo que la invadía siempre que él hacía eso.

— Oh, Sr. Bob, no haga eso —pidió al soltar una risita, más el gato la pasó por alto.

— Aún me sigo pregunto el por qué de esa idiotez de ocurrencia para el nombre —soltó de repente Sasuke. Ella bufó y se encogió de hombros, a la vez que cargaba al animal en su cuello y acariciaba con mimo la cabeza de éste.

— Para mí es como un Bob —respondió simplemente ella.

— Hn, que absurded —comentó—. casi me compadezco por él.

— ¡Oye! es un nombre adorable, ¿qué problema hay con eso? —ella lo acercó protectoramente contra su pecho, abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza a la vez que le fulguraba con la mirada.

Sasuke desvió sus orbes ónix al gato, quién, como si supiese en que situación estaba empapelado y que rol jugaba ahí, ronroneó sin rechazar las muestras de afecto que le proporcionaba su ama. Un tic se apoderó de la ceja del azabache al sentir que éste parecía burlarse de él. Apretó la mandíbula y desvió la cabeza.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ese nombre le sienta perfecto —_que le jodan al gato y a su nombre_, se había dicho para sí. _Me importa una regalada mierda si se siente cómodo o no con él._

Sakura estrechó los ojos sobre él y terminó por enarcar una ceja.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa esta mañana? ¿te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? —se mofó.

— Sabes perfectamente que no me agradan los gatos —murmuró entre dientes.

— Pues no sé por qué; un estudio ha demostrado que el gato es más limpio que el perro —acto seguido le mostró la lengua. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos.

— Pero al fin y al cabo todos son animales.

— Bueno, en el mundo shinobi prácticamente la mayoría lo somos. Y creo que nos peleamos con mucha más frecuencia que ellos, somos más... hn, ¿cómo decirlo?, salvajes —expuso con conformidad.

— Esa teoría da asco —escupió de mala gana.

La kunoichi tomó de las patas al gato y las movió con delicadeza, simulando estar haciendo gestos corteses.

— ¡Oh, señor Uchiha, es usted un inepto! ya me gustaría a mí verte en mi posición; ¡ser un gato no es nada fácil! —exclamó, con un tono gracioso.

— Tch. Termina tu café en silencio y ya.

La chica suspiró con resignación y depositó al gato en el suelo, decidiendo acatar ese ''sugerencia'' de él. Cuando tomó la taza entre sus manos notó que la temperatura había bajado y no valía la pena ni quería beber el café frío. Arrugando la nariz, lo echó por el fregadero esperando a que el líquido oscuro desapareciese por el desagüe. Estiró su jersey color musgo para aferrar sus dedos a las mangas y protegerse del respingo que la sacudió.

— Un desayuno interesante, ¿Verdad? —indagó, depositando un casto beso sobre los labios del Uchiha. Cogió la cafetera y la removió cerca de la vista de él—. ¿quieres más café?

Sasuke asintió y ella llenó la taza vacía con café negro. Mientras éste sorbía de la jícara, abrió el frigorífico e inspeccionó en busca de ingredientes para lo que iba hacer. Extrajo una botella de leche, leche condensada y chocolate derretido — ahora algo endurecido — y cerró.

— ¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Sasuke al ver lo que ella hacía.

— Oh, tenía planeado hacer muffins a Hinata y llevárselos más tarde. Tengo entendido que sus antojos son más egoístas —hundió su índice en el cuenco de chocolate y lo llevó a su boca. De repente, sus ojos jade se iluminaron cuando una ocurrencia cruzó por su mente. Una malévola sonrisa apareció en sus labios, siendo ignorada por el chico sumergido en sus propias asuntos mientras disfrutaba de su café. Ella hundió los dedos en el cuenco profundamente y se acercó a él con las dos extremidades escondidas tras su espalda y transformando su sonrisa malintencionada en una exageradamente inocente.

— ¿Huh? —profirió él, al advertir su cercanía. Lentamente, ella alzó las manos, revelando el chocolate entorno a sus dedos. Arrugó el ceño, intentando averiguar su intención. Aunque no presentía nada bueno cuando vio que sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa macabra.

— Sasuke-kun —aludió con tono empalagoso—, quédate quieto, ¿sí?

— ¿Pero qué mierda?

Se oyó un forcejeo, carcajadas femeninas y gruñidos. El temblor de la mesa cuando las piernas de Sasuke la golpearon por debajo cuando se sobresaltó e intentó zafarse y huír.

— ¡Quédate quieto, Sasuke-kun!

— ¡Apártate, Sakura! ¿me escuchas? ¡lo digo jodidamente en serio?

Pero sus ladridos fueron totalmente ignorados por ella, que con una risita se hizo a un lado. Había una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro mientras contemplaba el resultado del forcejeo; ¡divino! Las mejillas de Sasuke se ruborizaron y el músculo de su mandíbula se movió cuando ejerció fuerza en ella.

Había trazado con sus dedos bañados en chocolates tres rayas en cada mejilla y había ensuciado su nariz como plus. Ella aplaudió y gritó emocionada y divertida por todo eso. ¡Quién lo iba a decir, que con sus dedos de brocha y el rostro de Sasuke como lienzo, el resultado lograría cumplir sus expectativas!

— ¡Estás tan adorable! ¡maulla para mí, Sasuke-kun! ¡maulla para mami! —la humillación de ese momento consiguió que el susodicho temblase de ira contenida. Hizo ademán de frotarse esa mierda de la cara, cuando ella lo detuvo con una mano—. ¡no, no, espera! ¡deja que vaya por la cámara! ¡tengo que inmortalizar este momento! —manifestó entre carcajadas. Él gruñó y la retuvo rodeando su cintura con un brazo, haciendo que ésta cayese en su regazo y metió impudorosamente los dedos en el chocolate para luego restregarlos por la cara de la chica.

— ¡Kya, idiota! ¿qué demonios... ? —con la cara enrojecida por la furia, golpeó su pecho repetidamente—. ¡cabrón, ahora tengo que ducharme! ¡y hace un frío para morirse!

Él soltó una carcajada burlesca, desarmando a la pobre chica con una sonrisa torcida.

— Maulla para mí, nena. Maulla para papá —y no supo cuando su idea había dado un giro tan radical. Mierda, no contaba con que a Sasuke le hiciese gracia, aunque al fin y al cabo consiguió eso de todo ésto, ¿no? deshaciéndose de todo el enojo que deformaba su cara en una mueca, sonrió de forma sugestiva. Acercó su boca al oído del azabache y susurró.

— Ven, vayamos al dormitorio, Sasucakes.

Se levantó y correteó a la habitación, escuchando un bajo gruñido de Sasuke y un inconfundible tono irritado, ''¿Sasucakes?''.

* * *

_Bueno... al principio tenía pensado hacerlo de otra manera, pero creo que logró cumplir con las expectativas. xD En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y por cierto, este fin de semana, ó mañana, publicaré el cuarto cap de Caramelos de Limón; este fin de semana a más tardar. ¡Pues eso! que tenía pensado otro resultado, pero de igual forma quedó lindo..., ¿no?_

_Disculpen la **cacografía** y la **ortografía**._


End file.
